


The Riverside Incident

by Sunflowerz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, F/F, Hiking, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerz/pseuds/Sunflowerz
Summary: Four hikers in the summer of 1991, Stumble upon something they never thought they would see.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Riverside Incident

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS
> 
> -Dead body  
> -Cursing  
> -Blood
> 
> -  
> I am sorry my fingers slipped again I've been in a MOOD okay forgive me. So anyways, Yes. This is based off of The Riverside Incident. I have a new found love for that game.

_ "Is this some kinda prank?" _

Earlier That Day,

Not a usual day for Yelp to actually want to go on a walk, But the three would take it. 

Going on a hike on a Sunday would be great for them. Peeps hums, They decided to take a different route today, It was Bloop's idea. 

Walking down the trail that was quite... messy. That was all Yelp complained about, Spinel and Bloop on the other hand, Enjoyed it. 

Yelp eventually stumbled upon something, "Hey! Guys! There's a bag here!" Yelp called out, Getting the trio's attention. 

Spinel looked behind her, Looking at Yelp, Who was quietly creeping away from a black garbage bag.

"Should we..?" Bloop mumbles "I'm openin' it. Fuck it. It ain't like it's gonna kill me." Spinel walked to it, Kicking it first to make sure nothing was alive in it.

Spinel picked it up, "See? Look, It's soooo scary." She moved it around to tease Yelp, Who looked away quickly. 

"Just open it, Spinel." Peeps says, Spinel obeyed. Opening the bag. "Oh, Shit!" Spinel says, Backing away as blood poured out of the bag. 

"Oh my god!" Peeps says, Looking at it. Bloop seemed quite creeped out by the bag too, Yelp was terrified. 

"Is that.. Blood?" Yelp asks. Spinel gets the courage to say "Nah, It's some sorta prank, It's gotta be. It's not like someone's gonna put something like.. This. Out here." Spinel then walked to the bag, Putting her hand in it.

She quickly felt skin and then she grabbed something else and took it out, Her hand was covered in blood, She pulled out a shirt, A bloody shirt. That felt so real.

"Is this some kinda prank? You guys think that?" Yelp was one step away until she vomited.

Bloop shook her head. 

"Call the police." Peeps says. 

Yelp swallowed down her breakfast quickly, "Yeah, We should call the police." She says, Getting her phone out. 

Peeps seemed almost disgusted, Which was something that rarely happened. 

Spinel stuck her hand back in, Pulling out a video tape "Oh! We found a video tape! Let's just turn it in, If you guys don't wanna spend time with it."

Spinel says, Shoving the things she pulled out back into the bag "I'm pretty sure this is a prank, So calm down." Peeps settled a little bit, Not seeing that much of the gorey image.

"Y-yeah. Maybe you're right. Let's go back and get in the car." 


End file.
